1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a SIM card connector, and more particularly to a SIM card connector having a durable switch element suitable for repeated use without failure.
2. Description of Related Arts
A card connector, such as a SIM card connector used in a mobile phone, is electrically connected with an inserted SIM card for signal transmission therebetween. A switch element is usually assembled in the SIM card connector for detecting whether the SIM card is fully inserted or not. U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,578, issued to Zhao on Aug. 28, 2007 and entitled “CARD CONNECTOR”, discloses a card connector including an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing, an ejector assembled at a side of the insulating housing and a switch detecting the card's insertion into the card connector. The insulating housing defines a receiving space and a receiving cavity communicating with the receiving space. The ejector comprises an insulating slider assembled in the receiving cavity and having an ejecting member protruding into the receiving space so as to be pushed by the card when the card is inserted into the card connector. Therefore, the slider slides in the receiving channel together with the card's insertion/ejection. The switch comprises a pair of conductive pieces and a conductive plate. Said conductive plate is fixed to the slider and is slidable together with the slider. Said conductive pieces come into contact with the conductive plate when the card urges the slider to slide to a first position, at which position the card is fully inserted and an electrical connection between the card and the card connector is achieved. At least one of the conductive pieces comes out of contact with the conductive plate when the ejector is pushed again and slides to a second position, at which position the card is urged to move away from the first position. The electrical connection between the card and the card connector is broken and a user easily pulls the card out of the card connector. However, the conductive pieces are retained in the insulating housing and have a pair of cantilevered contacting portions in a recess section of the insulating housing. When the conductive plate presses against the conductive pieces, the contact portions are pressed downwardly toward the recess section because of elasticity of the conductive pieces. However, the elasticity of the conductive pieces is weakened after repeated use. The switch thus may not work properly to detect the card's insertion again.
Hence, a SIM card connector having a durable switch element capable of withstanding repeated use is desired.